Messy Eater
by BriannaAllAround
Summary: Canada is coming home from a long day filled with paperwork and stress. What he planned to do was get some food and relax for the night, but Prussia has to go and introduce a favorite food of the Canadians...


_This is a flemon, not really fluff but not enough smut to be called a lemon._

 _I do not own Prussia or Canada, nor Hetalia._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It all started with a mango.

Canada had a thing for mangos but he didn't buy them often. It wasn't because of the price or anything like that; it was mainly because he always forgot about them. The fruit would always be buried under apples and bananas. But A few days ago, Canada saw a mango while he was grocery shopping. Without really thinking about it, he picked it up and placed it into his basket, buying it within the next few minutes. He only realized he had bought one when he started putting the groceries away later that evening.

Not that he minded. It had been a while since he last had one. He placed it in a cabinet, away from the apples and bananas, and decided to eat it by the end of the week.

A few days later, Canada walks into his house after a long day at the office. Paperwork after paperwork. Day's like this made him think it would never end. But finally he was through his front door, and did it feel nice to be home. He hadn't had dinner yet and was slightly hungry. So after he kicked his shoes off by the door, Canada made his way towards the kitchen.

When he entered, he saw a puff of white hair above the open fridge door. The person seemed to hear him and red eyes soon appeared. Prussia stood all the way up and smiled at the Canadian. "Hey, you're home late." His thick German accent filled the room as he took a beer out of the fridge before closing the door.

Sighing, Canada loosened his tie and took his suit jacket off, placing it on the kitchen table. "Yeah, I had a lot paperwork I needed to take care of." His normally quiet voice was raised a bit. At home, Canada wasn't as soft spoken. He didn't need to be.

Prussia humphed into his can. "Sounds unawesome."

"Very unawesome," Canada leaned against the counter, his hands being the only things keeping him standing. Tilting his head back, Canada closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let the familiar smells of home relax him; maple syrup, pine, and now since Prussia moved in, beer and smoke.

The sounds of footsteps filled his ears as Prussia walked around the kitchen. Several cabinets opened and closed before Canada felt Prussia's presence beside him. He heard the sound of aluminum clanking against the counter, so he assumed that Prussia must have put the beer down. "Looks like you need a mango."

Canada peeked open his eyes and looked over at the Prussian. "A mango?"

Prussia had grabbed the mango and was currently tossing it up in the air and catching it easily in his pale hand. "A mango."

Turning around, Prussia grabbed a knife and cutting board, skinning the orange fruit. As the citrus smell filled the room, Canada perked up a bit. Straighten up, he watched as Prussia dumped the skin in the trash before taking the knife up again, cutting the mango in small slices.

As he cut away at the skinned fruit, Canada hopped up onto the counter, swinging his legs. The sounds of the knife cutting through the soft fruit and the light tapping of Canada's feet against the counter filled the room. When Prussia finished, Canada ceased his leg swinging. Wiping the pieces onto a plate, Prussia placed it beside Canada. He leaned against the counter and gestured to the plate. "Your fruit is served."

Chuckling lightly, Canada picked up one of the pieces. "Thank you." As be bit into the mango he felt like he was in pure bliss. The flavor exploded against his tongue, making him forget about the long day filled with paperwork. Canada hummed in delight. This was the reason he ate mangos.

God, did he miss mangos.

Prussia leaned on his elbows, his back pressed against the granite counter. "I'm guessing it's good?"

"Mm-hm," Canada popped another one in his mouth as he glanced down at Prussia. The moon light coming in through the window made his white hair glow almost sliver. The way his ruby eyes got darker and his skin even paler made him look beautiful, though Prussia will always say it makes him look more dangerous than beautiful. Canada could see the muscle under his dark t-shirt, straining slightly from his position. His arms had light scars going across the skin, designing it. Canada knew his chest was the same, decorated with the old battle wounds.

God, did he miss Prussia.

Canada looked at the plate full of the cut up fruit then back at the albino standing next to him, getting an idea. "Would you like one?"

Prussia looked at the fruit and shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Trying not to let his smirk show, Canada picked up a piece and placed it between his lips. Once satisfied with the placement, he leaned down towards the Prussian.

Prussia's eyes widen in shock before he smirked, showing his sharp canines. Leaning up, Prussia took the other end in his mouth and took a slow bite. Canada took more into his mouth, just enough to keep his lips only a millimeter away from the Prussian's. Prussia did the same, but right when their lips met, he bit his end off and moved away to swallow, licking his lips.

Canada licked his as well. "Did you like it?"

The albino grinned. "Tasty," He looked past Canada to the plate of mangos. "Would you be willing to share anymore?"

"I think that can be arranged," He pulled Prussia between his legs, letting his smirk show this time. Prussia flashed his wolf-like grin before taking a piece of mango between his teeth. Leaning down, Canada took in the other half and inched closer. Prussia pressed his lips quickly to the blonds before biting his end off and pulling away.

Seeing how this was going to be played, Canada took another between his lips. Instead of leaning forward from Prussia, he wrapped his legs around the albino's waist, pulling him into the Canadian. As he placed his hands on either side of Canada, Prussia took another bite. Canada took in half, pressing his lips quickly to the Prussian's before biting his end off.

And they played like that. Sneaking kisses every now and again. But they never stayed longer than a second, teasing the other.

As Prussia finished off his latest half, he glanced down at the plate and pouted a little. "Only two more left."

Canada looked down as well. "We should savor these two."

"Oh?" Prussia smirked and placed a hand on the small of Canada's back. "How so?"

Taking one of the last pieces in his hand, Canada places it in front of Prussia's lips. "Open." He commanded.

He saw a shiver go through the older nation as he opens his mouth, leaning forward a little. Canada places the slice in his mouth, right on top of his tongue, before leaning down and kissing him with an open mouth. He rubs his tongue across the mango and hears and slight moan come from Prussia.

Skillfully, Prussia lifts the slice of fruit and pushes it into Canada's mouth, positioning it on top of his tongue. He licks at the mango, sometimes licking the Canadians tongue instead, earning a moan from the blond. Their tongue's battle over the mango before Canada pulls back with the fruit slice, a trail of saliva connecting the two nations.

Prussia made a tsk noise and leaned forward to lick up the juices around Canada's lips. "You're such a messy eater."

A shiver runs through the Canadian. "I have one more left," He pulls Prussia closer with his legs. "Can I still be messy?"

Prussia smirks. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Canada took the last piece and placed it on his own tongue. He stuck it out a little, taunting the Prussian to come and get it. Taking up the offer, Prussia slid his tongue into Canada's mouth and pulled the mango into his own mouth. The Canadian's tongue followed in pursuit of the fruit.

As they fought over the last piece, Canada moved his hands up to cup the back of Prussia's neck, pulling him closer. Finally, Prussia caught a piece of the mango with his teeth and pulled it into his mouth. As Canada fought to get it back, Prussia moved his hand to grope the front of the younger nation's pants.

Gasping, Canada pulled back from the kiss, leaving the fruit behind. Prussia grinned and swallowed the last piece of the mango. Panting slightly, Canada ran his finger through Prussia's hair, grazing the skin on the back of his neck. "Not too messy I hope,"

Prussia leaned forward and licks the blonds lips and chin again. "I still think you're a messy eater."

Once he finished, Canada leaned forward to lick the juices on the side of the Prussian's mouth. "I could say the same to you."

Prussia gave his signature laugh and moved his hand up to cup the Canadian's cheek. "Glad I've got someone to clean me up then."

"You should be," Canada had a small smile as he licked Prussia's lips.

"I am." Prussia placed a hungry kiss to Canada's lips, not even asking for entrance as he stuck his tongue into the younger's mouth. The blond moaned; kissing back with equal hunger, letting the older nation have control.

Prussia broke away to kiss down the Canadian's neck, leaving a trail of wet marks. Canada shivered and arched his back, a breathless sigh passing through his lips. Prussia made his way down to the young nations Adam's apple, sucking at it. It erects a moan from Canada, his fingers tangling themselves in the snow colored hair of his lover.

Once satisfied with the mark he made, Prussia pulled back and looked up at Canada. "You're all mine." He brushed his fingers against the Canadian's neck, making a shiver run up his spine.

Taking hold of his tie, Prussia pulled him down for another kiss. As he asked for permission, Prussia took off the red tie, letting it fall to the floor. Canada moved his hands down to grip at the clothed shoulders of the albino, lifting it up. Prussia got the hint and started working on the buttons on Canada's shirt, pulling it off his shoulders and throwing it to the floor. Breaking away, Canada lifted Prussia's shirt over his head and let it join the other discarded clothing on the floor. Prussia pressed his forehead to Canada's and they stared at each other for a few seconds, catching their breaths.

"Bedroom?" Prussia offered between pants.

"Bedroom." Canada agreed and Prussia wasted no time lifting him from the counter, carrying him off to the bedroom.

Maybe he should buy mangos more often.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Okay, I'm pretty sure the beginning sucked because I hate writing in third person, mainly because I suck at it. So I apologize for the bad third person writing._

 _I would still like to know what you thought; maybe even give me a few tips on third person writing. Thanks!_


End file.
